Into Tempetation
by ausllylover
Summary: All Austin wanted to was spend a nice day with Ally. He didn't want her to turn him on. *ONE-SHOT*


**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything related to Austin and Ally. I just own the plot line. I also did not steal any story ideas, this story idea is 100% mine, I thought of it during church. (It will make no sense why I thought of it during church once you get into the story or read the first sentence of the story).**

**ALSO: DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU ARE NOT 13+ YEARS OF AGE (OR YOUR 12 AND 364 DAYS). THERE ARE SWEAR WORDS AND SEXUAL IDEAS AND PREFERENCES. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SEXUAL IDEAS AND PREFERENCES MEAN, _DEFINITELY _DO NOT READ AHEAD.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I'm sexually frustrated with my best friend. I know I shouldn't, but seriously, who isn't sexually frustrated with Ally? I bet the straightest girl and gayest boy in the planet would just look at Ally and mutter _damn_.

Not only is she _extremely _sexy, she is also insanely cute. Like when her cheeks flush a light pink when she is embarrassed. Or when she gets nervous, she digs her nails into her skin and bites her hair (she is past that, but still). Or when she eats, she moans when she eats delicious food. Just imagine me giving her those pleasurable moans. Oh god, I'm getting an erection just thinking about her. See this affect she has on me?

We're hanging out today. As of right now. I'm going to Sonic Boom right now. Where her extremely sexy legs will be taunting me to no end like they do everyday. _Austin_, calm down! You just need to keep your mind off of Ally for a bit, that's all. Stop thinking about her slender legs and her fairly large brea—_SHUT UP BRAIN_. This is not working, is it?

Suddenly, I hear a knock on my car window. I look around to see Ally as beautiful as ever. When did I get here? I must have been daydreaming about Ally, I didn't even realize I arrived at my destination. God, I sound like a GPS. Just calm down. I wave at her back, and open the door. She envelopes me in a bone crushing hug (bone crushing for her at least).

"Hey Als," I say sheepishly. "How are you?"

"You're asking me?" she chuckles. "You pulled up here and stared at your steering wheel for at least fifteen minutes."

"Really?" I ask her. I run a hand through my hair nervously.

"Yeah, what's up? What were you thinking about?" she asks me, taking a step closer. I never really noticed how beautiful her lips look or how they would look on my lips... Okay seriously, you _need _to shut up.

"I—I—" I mumble uselessly. Maybe I was thinking about the way your making me hard by just looking at me. "The song," I sigh finally. She gives me a knowing look, but doesn't bicker at me anymore.

"Same here," she says, and runs a hand through her hair. Oh my god, she only ran a hand through her hair, calm down. "Your gig is coming up pretty soon, huh?"

I laugh. "Yeah, let's just forget about that for now. We're here to hang out, not work, right?" She nods her head happily.

"Come on!" she screeches with delight. Ugh..she's just so ugh. She skips ahead of me, and enters Sonic Boom. I look at her skipping happily, and can't help but smile. She's wearing something so simple today, yet so alluring. Since it is summer, she was wearing some white high waisted shorts that showed off her cute little ass. She wore a black and white shirt that cut low in the back but reached to her fingertips. **(1) **She topped it off with a pair of white flats. So simple, but yet so attractive.

I got in Sonic Boom, and I saw her swinging her legs back and forth from the counter. Suddenly, my pants didn't fit so well anymore. "What are we going to do?" I ask her. Why am I nervous? I'm only talking, keep your cool. Keep your cool.

Her eyes grow wide. "Oh. My. God," she mutters out, with disbelief. "I totally forgot to bring anything! Do you just want to do play music?"

"Nah. I just need a break from singing and playing music."

"Woah," Ally laughs. "I never thought I would hear you saying that." I mumble a 'me too' to myself.

"Ally," I say suddenly.

"Hmmmm?" she asks me, popping up from behind the counter. She was trying to do something time consuming.

"I think I thought of something. Do you have any paper?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she replies. "We always have a huge stock so we won't run out. We also have them for flyers and labels etc;."

"Perfect," I muse. "Can you go get some?"

"Yeah?" she says questionably, and steps out from behind the counter. I can't help looking at her legs, and my eyes travel a little farther up, until my eyes land on her breasts. _HOLD ON_, was I really just checking out my best friend? My hormones really need to stay in control, or I might do something I'll regret later. Keep in check Austin, keep in check. She enters the storage room, and comes back a few moments later with a huge stack of paper. "Here you go."

"We're going to make snowflakes!"

"In the middle of Summer? Austin—"

"NO!" I protest. "We are making snowflakes, no buts."

"We don't even have any scissors," Ally says, fiddling around with the hem of her shirt.

"Why do you have so much paper, but no scissors?" I ask her.

"Don't ask me, ask my dad!" she laughs. Her mouth makes an "o" shape. "I have an idea! Okay, so when I was at camp with Elliot," my fists clenched at the sound of the word 'Elliot'. "we were going to make paper snowflakes. We got really excited, and we got this whole stack of paper out and stuff. And then our camp director realized we didn't have scissors! All of the scissors that day were out on a trip with the younger groups. All of us were really bummed, so she showed us a trick that we could use accurately rip paper without scissors!"

"Go on..."

"Look, I'll show you. Scissors is better with the designs, but it was still really fun." I nodded for her to continue. She grabbed a piece of paper, and folded it so it looked like it was a weird shaped triangle. She tucked in a part of the paper, and started nibbling her teeth and tongue around the crease of the fold she just made. That _really _turned me on for some reason. Why did she do this to me?

She nibbled on the crease for a few moments, and then took her lips off of the paper. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. God, did everything she did _have _to turn me on? She ripped of a small rectangle and smiled in triumph. "What have you accomplished?" I asked a bit rude.

She only rolled her eyes. "Look, I obviously just made a square out of this piece of paper. Austin, keep up!" I smiled. She folded the paper in half, making it a triangle. She folded it in half again, making it a small triangle. "Now, obviously, you make the designs, and stuff by ripping off the paper with your teeth." Something seemed to really turn me on then. Like, _REALLY _turned on, and I don't know why.

"Can you show me?" I asked quickly, not knowing what I was even saying. "I—I mean I'm still a little confused." She gave me a smile. She started to rip off the paper, to make her design. When it got to hard, she used her teeth. God, I'm so perverted. She did each of the corners with a circle, and she smiled. Ally unfolded the paper, and showed it to me.

"Not bad for not using scissors," I told her. She smacked me in the arm.

"Tell me that it's amazing," she bubbled.

"Fine, it's amazing."

"I knew it!" she chimed happily. "You're turn." I folded the paper like I normally would as if I would make a square. Now I didn't know what to do.

"What do I do?" I asked her.

"Are you really that dumb?" Ally said, annoyed.

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings."

"Mhmmm," Ally murmured sarcastically. "Because I could totally see how much hurt was in your voice."

"Just shut up and show me how to do it."

"Fine," she sighed, and got up from her space. "Put the crease you just made between your lips," she directed me. I put it on the long crease. Apparently wrong one. "No, no. Not that one, the other one," she told me softly. I put my lips to the crease she directed me too. "Now, you're just going to bite the crease a bit and lick it a bit. It should get wet really fast." I was thinking about something totally wrong. She was not choosing her words carefully. "All you have to do now, is rip it off."

I obeyed, and ripped of a tiny rectangle. "Wala!" I said happily. It wasn't _that _hard without scissors.

"See, now was that so hard?" she asked me in a fake mock.

"Be quiet.." I mumbled, and made two folds so now it was a small triangle.

"Now, just, you know, make the designs. Rip off the corners, and make the designs on the edges."

"I'm still confused about this whole thing," I lied. "Can you help me again?"

"How about I just do it for you?" she asked me. I nodded my head quickly, maybe too quickly. _Just calm the fuck down, Austin_. She took the triangle from my hand, and started to rip off the corners with her teeth. That erection was starting to come painfully hard to ignore. Why was I letting her do this when I knew she was going to give me a boner? All she was doing was making a simple snowflake. I tried to think of something to calm my erection. Aha! Goats, yes goats. Just think about goats. Oh, Ally really loves goats. I remember I took her to the petting zoo and then she bent over and pet a goat and I could _almost _see her—okay this isn't working out so well.

"Austin?" I hear an angelic voice in my ears. I snap my head to look in Ally's eyes.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out for like five minutes."

"Oh, yeah," I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you sure? You keep spacing out on me, and I'm pretty sure it's not because of the song." _Dammit_, she knew me too well. "Maybe we should get you home," she says, helping me stand up. She puts her hand on my forehead, which made me go red. "You're even hot." I was about to tease her, but decided against it.

"I'm fine, really," I say, pulling her hand away from my forehead so I could breathe properly. She doesn't realize she's the reason I'm all spacy.

"What if you have the flu?" she asks me. Of course, Ally was only being her worried self.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't want to go home. I want to spend the day with you, Ally. And only you." I could see she blushed a bit.

"Fine, but I'm pretty convinced you need some rest. Even if we don't get you home, you're still resting." I groan. "My place, then? My dad is at some weird convention."

Her place. Alone. _AUSTIN_! You really need to stop think about your best friend like that, who's a girl. Stop thinking about innocent Ally, or her slender legs or her—_stop it_!

We made it outside, and I climbed in the drivers seat. "Nope," Ally said, popping the 'p'.

"What do you mean 'nope'?" I asked her, saying 'nope' the exact same way she did.

"My voice doesn't sound like that," she grumbled. "And you're not driving. You're sick, remember?"

"Ally," I counter. "I'm not really sick."

"Yep?" she asks me, and takes a step closer. How has she not noticed the massive erection in my pants?

"Yes." I take a step closer, and I can feel her breath on my skin. It sends shivers through my spine. I was holding the keys above her head.

"Well," she says. "what if I was to go like this?" She stands on her tip toes and brings her lips up to my neck. Exactly _what _is she doing? She places feather-light kisses on my neck, enough to leave me to moan. (But I refuse to let them out of my mouth). Well, I refused to let the moans escape my mouth until she hits a sweet spot, and I can feel my head drop. She sucks on my skin for a bit.

When I've _almost _had enough, or I won't be able to control myself, I feel my keys plucked out of my hand. Well played, well played. Two can play at that game. "That's not fair!" I yell.

"Hey, you're 'sick'."

"Whatever," I grumble uselessly. She smiles in triumph, and sits down in the drivers seat. I reluctantly sit in the passengers seat. "Just please do leave a scratch on Jess, okay?"

"You named your car?" she asks me, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Not everybody," she chuckles. "_And _you named it Jess."

"Just drive," I command.

_:::_

"Nope, no TV, phone or computer. It rots out your brain, you know? There are actual studies that _prove _it makes you dumber," Ally announced.

"Wha—why?"

"Fine, I guess you really don't want to spend time with little old Ally? I guess I'll just drop you back home, considering you don't even want to spend time with your best friend. Such a shame really, disgrace."

"Okay, Ally, you know I want to spend my day with you. Can't we just watch a movie or something?"

She thought for a moment. "Fine, a movie_. BUT, _I get to choose what movie."

"Bu—"

"No buts."

"Yo—"

"Nada."

"Wh—"

"Zilcho."

"Just let m—"

"Austin, just shut up," Ally says finally. I finally decided to shut my mouth, considering it wouldn't be the best idea to argue with Ally, knowing she would win any and every argument. "We're going to watch Tangled. No arguments."

"We've watched it six times already."

"I said no arguments! And it doesn't matter if we have already watched it six times. Six times is never enough. Tangled is too good to be watched too many times," Ally argued with me. I just rolled my eyes, but complied with her choice of movie. At least it wasn't a chick-flick. Of course Ally wouldn't have chosen a horror movie, so that was out of the picture. I thought she would pick a rom-com. (She's _really _obsessed with Tangled to pick it over a rom-com).

We sat in her room, and she put in the movie. She screeched at the beginning, not being to able to wait. _Hmmmm_, I guess I could get back at her right now.

I start to place feather-light kisses up her neck, sucking and biting on a few spots. I make it up to her earlobe, and bite and play around with it a bit. I can see Ally's getting tense and fidgeting around a bit, but other than that, she's trying her hardest to ignore me. I'm going to make it impossible for her to ignore me.

I place my hand on her hip for support, but I also use that hand that's on her hip to caress it. I trail back down her neck, leaving small hickeys. She still seems to be ignoring me. I travel up near her face, and get dangerously close to her lips, but I make sure not to touch them.

"Please stop, Austin. I'm trying to watch the movie."

"I've wanted to do this for so long," I whisper huskily into her ear. And then she loses it. (That seemed to be really easy). She puts her hands in my hair, and yanks her face towards mine, initially crashing our lips onto each others. We somehow make it onto the bed, and I'm on top of her. She moves her hand onto my stomach, and feels my (_rock hard_) abs.

I nibble at her bottom lip, and I can hear her moan. She gives me access to her mouth for my tongue, and I leap at the opportunity. I explore her body with my hands, taking in every single curve, and thing that stands out. All of her curves are in the right place.

We release for a moment for breath, but as soon as we have our breath, we immediately go back to our original state. I start to kiss at her neck, once again, and she puts her head backwards, giving me more access to her neck. "Austin," she moans. The way my name rolls of her tongue in this state will set me off any day.

"Say it again," I grumble. I hit her sweet-spot, and she does exactly that. My hand slips under her shirt, and I freeze. I immediately release my kiss from her, (no matter how much I don't want to) and look down at her. Her hair is strewn all over her head, and she has kiss swollen lips.

"That was.." she breathes.

"Amazing," I agree. That was the best kiss I have ever had. I have kissed other people that can kiss better than Ally, but they can't compare to the jolts of electricity that she gives me.

"Why did you stop?"

"I—I won't be able to stop later. You need to tell me now if you want to stop."

"Don't stop."

* * *

**(A/N) That's it. I'm not comfortable with writing lemon yet, and I'm not even sure if I'm comfortable with writing a make-out scene. (I don't even know how to). Like, I've made out and stuff before, but like I don't really know how to write it. I kind of just got what I got from other fanfics.  
**

** PleEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEease do not review saying how bad this fanfiction was or how on hell I wouldn't know how to write a make-out. **

**REVIEW.**

**(1) I had this whole link if you couldn't imagine what the outfit looked like, but then I lost it. Yep.**


End file.
